even a nobody will feel the flame of love
by slifarianhawk
Summary: axel one shot axelx oc


Even a nobody will feel the flame of love

The day started out the same as all the rest, wake up, get yelled at by saix, and get a prank pulled

on me by xigbar and xaldin. I lazily got my ass out of bed and dragged my feet to my closet and

got dressed. I didn't mind that I was in an organization that were mostly boys, even though most

were up their own asses all the time because they haven't got laid in I don't know how long. sigh

damn it t pull yourself out of it. the only true part of my day I looked forward to was hanging out

with axel. I can't explain it but, I feel around him and not just feel I feel love how can I a fricken

nobody feel we don't hearts. may be emotions lay in our mind not our hearts, who knows? I

walked out to the dining area. a banana peel was on the floor. sigh.

"that not gonna work xigy." I called out.

"damn it." he said.

I walked in to the dining room and sat down at my spot with a steak I prepped myself. I hate to

dis axel but he's not the best chef. he always over did it and people got mad at him, I actually

found it kinda cute. then xemnas walked in.

"hey man sex." xigbar said.

"call me that one more time and i'll." xemnas said.

"and you will do what man sex." xigbar interrupted.

boss grabbed xigbar and kissed him. I laughed out loud as xigbar ran away.

"hahaha good one boss may be that will stop him from pulling pranks." I said.

"yeah maybe. listen abitx you have a mission." boss said.

"what's the objective?" I asked.

"lax and marly have betrayed the organization, you and axel are to take care of them." he said.

"got it." I said, "when do I head out.".

"when you and axel are ready." he said.

"yes sir." I said finishing of my meal and ran off to get prepared.

I couldn't believe a chance to have axel all to myself. course he may complain a about it but I

wouldn't care. It's better than him being called a petifile which I know he's not, he just watches

out for his friends. I pulled on my tight black dragon scale armor, gathered my whip sword, the

jaws of sorrow, I pulled on my cloak and left for the entrance hall. it took fifteen minutes for axel

to show up.

"you're getting slow axel chan." I smirked.

"nah you're just fast." he laughed.

"you ready." I said.

"yea." he said.

I opened up a rift and jumped into the oblivion castle. Larxene was waiting for us.

"I wondered when you two would show up." Lax said.

"Larxene." I growled.

"you did a good job axel." She said.

"what?" I spat staring at axel.

"oh did I ruin the surprise axel has been on our side." She laughed.

"axel is this the truth?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry tabi, but yes." He said with his head down.

"don't call me tabi you traitor," I growled, "and it's my order to eliminate any traitor of the

organization. I'm number 17 of organization XIII, Abitx the cosmic hunter.".

"finish her axel she is apparently isn't gonna join us." Larxene said.

"I'm sorry tabi but I have to." He said summoning his chakrams.

"nice try but I won't let xemnas down." I said pulling out my whip blade.

"nova space rift." I said summoning a dark void around us.

"burn." He said throwing one of his chakrams that was on fire.

I blocked with my blade.

"dark flare." i said as black fire erupted from my blade that turned in to a steel whip.

i slammed it against axel as he blocked with his weapons, and disappeared in to a wall of flame.

"damn it." i said as he stabbed me in the back causing me to fall as well as the void.

"hahahahaha god job axel now finish her." larxene said.

"i can't." he said.

"fine then i will finish you instead axel." she said.

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" i yelled slamming her in to the next room.

"t" he said.

"that bitch won't touch you." i said.

"but y." he asked.

"because axel i love you." i said.

"i love you too." he said kissing me gently on my lips, "go back home i'll be there shortly.".

"okay." i said.

* * *

me: done

axel: nicely done

me: thanks

axel: can u do a lemon please.

me: depends if i get reviews asking for it

axel: slifarian hawk doesn't own kingdom hearts

me: ok listen to me right here and now i'm still technically new to kingdom hearts. i role play in a non sexual way with me self and i write the story lines

that are in my head. so if i screw up the characters its because i'm still on 358 days/ 2and part of kingdom hearts 2 and barely finished birth by sleep, so

no god damn criticism please R&R


End file.
